Familia
by a-lunatica
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una hija.... una hija. Ahora todo se tambalea bajo sus pies y lo único que queda por hacer es contarle a Draco. ¿Qué sucederá con todo lo que han formado juntos? Reto Halloween.


**Título: **Familia.

**Género:** General/Romance

**Clasificación**: PG

**Beta:** Caribelleih

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La idea a sirem. Nada es mío, ni el nombre de la hija que lo dijo Cari. xD

**Notas:** Reto de sirem: Un drarry en el cual Harry descubre que tiene una hija de una relación anterior, que su madre ha muerto y ahora tiene que cuidarla él. Ya está saliendo con Draco. Quiero que me cuentes cómo se lo explica y cómo se lo toma Draco, la primera impresión, porque luego ya sabemos todos que Draco la va a querer muchísimo... Y que Draco sea muy malfoyesco, por favor.

* * *

**Familia.**

—Hola—dijo Draco sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta de su piso. Estaba terminando de abotonar la camisa negra que vestía, esa noche saldrían a comer. Hacía más de tres día que no se veían y eso era todo un logro, no uno feliz, estar con Harry era algo cotidiano.

Harry lo siguió al interior y, extrañamente, no se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo.

Había llegado al departamento antes de lo acordado, no que eso le molestara a Draco, más bien le sorprendía, porque Potter siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

Cuando lo saludó seriamente y giró el rostro dejándose besar sólo en la comisura de los labios, la sorpresa cambio a preocupación.

Draco frunció el ceño intrigado, algo había pasado.

—Draco, tenemos que hablar—. En efecto algo serio ocurría.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala, preguntándose qué podría ser tan grave como para que Harry estuviera tan serio. Quizás quería dejarlo… no, eso no sería posible a esa altura de la relación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo. Miró a Harry fijamente, estaba nervioso y eso no hacía más que tensar la situación.

—Tengo una hija.

Sin anestesia y sin avisar. Harry decidió que si tenía que solucionar ese tema lo haría rápido y lo menos complicado posible. Ya toda la situación lo tenía abrumado.

Por primera vez en toda la relación; Draco no supo qué decir.

—¿Qué?— Era una broma o Potter estaba loco, ¿una hija, de dónde?

—Eso, de una relación anterior. Tengo que cuidarla, ella está en mi casa y yo… Draco, tengo un hija.— Dentro del nerviosismo, Draco pudo notar un toque de alegría y orgullo mal contenido. Harry tenía una hija realmente.

—¡¿Una hija?!— dijo mientras se levantada casi de un salto desde el sillón en que había estado sentado.

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con la mano izquierda sobre la frente, intentando procesar la información.

Harry sólo inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. Ya lo había esperado, Draco no iba a tolerar aquella situación, y él lo comprendía. Incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. No podía dejar sola a su hija.

_Una hija, de una relación anterior. Por Merlín que no sea una Weasley; no, si fuera así ya se sabría. Entonces, ¿de quién?,_ pensaba Draco mientras caminaba. Se detuvo y miró a Harry.

—Potter— dijo Draco casi en un susurro y ese tono atemorizaba más que los gritos, la aparente calma no presagiaba nada bueno—, ¿lo sabías?

—No, la última vez que hablé con su madre fue hace años, no tenía idea. Nunca me dijo que estaba embarazada, sólo se fue, si yo hubiera sabido… —Harry estaba sentado en el apoya brazos del sillón dónde antes estaba Draco. Parecía triste.

—¿Qué, Potter, qué? ¿Hubieses vuelto con ella? Dime, ¿hubieses corrido a sus brazos para formar la familia perfecta que siempre quisiste?

Harry se sorprendió al notar el rencor en la voz de Draco, no entendía su reacción.

—Draco, ¿de qué—?

Harry intentó defenderse, pero Draco no había terminado aún.

—Y ahora que lo sabes; ¿irás corriendo a sus brazos? ¿Vienes a decirme eso? ¿Qué lo sientes mucho pero que ella te ofrece lo que conmigo nunca tendrás? —Draco hablaba rápido, atropellando las palabras y necesitando expresar de alguna forma lo que sentía.

—¡Ella está muerta! Draco, muerta.

Draco se detuvo en seco después de esa frase. Estaba muerta, la mujer no tenía intenciones de quedarse con el héroe y de paso cumplirle sus sueños, formar la familia que todo el mundo esperaba para Harry Potter.

—Muerta, ¡yo no sabía nada!— Harry giró hasta quedar de frente a Draco como pidiéndole que le comprendiera.— Mierda, Draco, tengo una hija… mía…

Harry parecía conmocionado, superado por la sensación que le provocaba saberse padre.

Draco comprendió y se acercó a Harry sin dejar de mirar fijamente a esos ojos verdes que mostraban una inusual ilusión. Harry venía a despedirse, a decirle que tenía que elegir entre cuidar a su hija o estar con él, era una locura pensar en que ellos dos podrían… No, mejor no pensar en ello. Harry se merecía la familia que deseaba y él no iba a negárselo.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?— Draco se volvió a sentarse, dispuesto a escuchar a Potter, y éste se levantó, comenzando a caminar por el salón.

—Hace unas semana alguien me comentó que ella estaba enferma, muriéndose. Fui a verla. A los tres días se murió. No sabía que tenía una hija, te lo juro.— Harry colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, inclinándola y escondiéndola entre ellos. — Hace unos días un abogado me contactó y leyó el testamento. Aralé dejó escrito que la perdonara por esconderme que tenía una hija y que me rogaba cuidarle si ella no estaba.

Harry se acercó a Draco, suplicante y continuó: —Yo no puedo negarme Draco, no puedo. Si la conocieras… ella es un pequeño ángel. Tiene tres años, se llama Sophie, y se ve tan frágil, tiene los ojos verdes, como mi madre y el cabello castaño pero tan desordenado como el mío—Harry hablaba emocionado de su pequeña hija, y Draco sintió el corazón apretarse dentro de su pecho.

—De acuerdo— dijo más calmado, acariciando los hombros de Harry—, entiendo. Tienes que cuidarla, ¿eso querías decirme? Que tienes que hacerte cargo de ella y que—

—Hazlo conmigo.

Draco levantó el rostro de golpe, buscando la broma en aquella afirmación, no se esperaba eso. Él esperaba que Harry le dijera que no podían seguir, que debía preocuparse por su hija… No que lo invitara a ser parte de una familia, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo no…— No supo que decir, por segunda vez en la noche. Estaba sorprendido, genuinamente sorprendido.

Harry estaba nervioso porque probablemente Draco no querría estar con él ahora que sabía lo de su hija. Seguramente quería seguir con la vida de soltero exitoso y atractivo que tanto presumía.

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry y lo besó tiernamente, acción que tomó desprevenido al héroe porque esperaba una rotunda negación.

Pero quizás ese dulce beso era de despedida. No quería pensar eso, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones.

Harry rompió el beso, incapaz de despedirse así y se alejó un poco de él. Draco no lo impidió, confirmando sus temores. Lo dejaría solo frente al reto que ahora se le imponía.

Draco se permitió sonreír antes de volver a reclamar aquella boca que tanto adoraba, si Potter pensaba que él lo dejaría criar a una niña él solo; estaba equivocado, Harry apenas podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Y Draco, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta ni se atreviera a pensar en ello, también quería una familia. Y si era con Potter, mejor.

—Vamos—dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

—Draco, ¿qué haces?— Harry parecía confundido y desorientado por las acciones de Draco.—¿Dónde vamos?

—A comprar, ¿dónde más? Si vamos a quedarnos con tu hija hay que vestirla dignamente, ¿o pensabas colocarle tu ropa vieja?

—¿Así de simple? ¿Sin preguntas ni escándalos?

—Luego me lo cuentas todo, no te salvarás, pero lo del escándalo olvídalo, no soy una mujer histérica. — Draco lo besó rápidamente en los labios—. Y no es simple, pero nos las arreglaremos.

Draco abrió la puerta y salieron de la casa.

La cara de Harry se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme, por extraño que pareciera, Draco había aceptado. Sin hacer más preguntas por el momento, confiando en él.

Él era medio lento para entender algunas reacciones de Draco, pero el hecho de que ambos cuidaran a su hija implicaba algo más que sólo eso.

Implicaba una familia, una casa, una vida juntos, los tres.

FIN


End file.
